cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumiho Cookie/OvenBreak
Kumiho Cookie is an Epic Cookie. This cookie has an ability for creating more points with all bear jellies while in the cookie form. Unfortunately, when players start the game, the cookie will run with the fox form, so players have to make 9 double jumps before it will evolve into the cookie form. Skill 9 two-level jumps will change her into Ninetales, seducing Bear Jellies to gain extra points. Description Originally an animal-shaped marshmallow, she aspired to be a Cookie so much, that she mastered a sorcery to shapeshift into a Cookie. In order to master this magic, she had to survive on only flour and butter for 999 days. As a result, she can now disguise herself as a seductive and attractive cookie. Anyone who catches even a glimpse of her will instantly fall in love. Perhaps she's dazzling them with her nine tails. (Colorful Wedding Hanbok) Look at this colorful wedding hanbok Kumiho Cookie is wearing! She must have fulfilled her prophesy and found her true love! Oh, that must be her Halloween outfit... (Holiday Hanbok) ''Have you seen a Cookie of such grace and charm, even the moon comes out full for just a glance..?'' Strategy Kumiho Cookie starts her run in her fox form. Try to reach nine double jumps as soon as possible to turn into her Cookie form- DFJ (double finger jumps) decrease the time needed to double jump and are the best to use. While she is in her Cookie form, a timer will count down before she transforms back into her fox form. Her magic candy creates Mystic Fire Jellies in place of Basic Jellies every so often; these heal her slightly and tick the timer back a bit, extending her seduction time. Entering Bonus Time in Cookie form is ideal, so all bear jellies will become seduced jellies, becoming attracted to her and giving her bonus points. Her combination pet, Foxy Bead, will allow Kumiho Cookie to cross long stretches of land quickly, gaining more opportunity to spawn Mystic Fire Jellies. Just keep in mind that, unlike most cookie-specific jellies, Mystic Fire Jellies aren't magnetic, so you have to be careful in aiming for them when they spawn in a large cluster of Basic Jellies. Statistics Loading Messages New General 1v1 Duel Tired Trial Welcome Updates Trivia * Kumiho Cookie was based of a Korean mythology, the eponymous kumiho. The ability that Kumiho has is to 'attract' the Bear Jellies for her to eat when she is in her cookie form. This detail is in common when the kumiho transforms from her fox form to her human to attract the male subject in conclusion to eat his heart or liver. The kumiho can also be known as a nine-tailed fox, hence her name. * When you could play with her in the 1vs1 Race she could remain in marshmallow-shaped fox form. Cookie Name in Other Languages * Thai: ?? * Japanese: 妖狐味クッキー(Ninetales Cookie) * Traditional Chinese: 妖狐餅乾 * Korean: 구미호맛 쿠키